


Love is...

by elisi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 foems. (foem: Not quite a fic, not quite a poem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is...

**Buffy and Angel's love is** like a rainbow. When they meet - when rain meets sunshine - their love blossoms in the sky, for all to see. It is bright and awe-inspiring, awash with colour and breathtakingly beautiful, shimmering like nothing on this earth.

But it's too high, too far although it seems close. And when they tried to reach up to it, tried to grasp it in their hands, it dissappeared like smoke, leaving emptiness in its wake. The very action of reaching causing it to vanish.

It came back - it'll always come back - but it'll never be theirs to posses.

 

**Buffy and Spike's love is** like a clam, where one day a tiny grain of sand intruded. And although small, the grain was sharp and jagged and it irritated the clam greatly. So it tried to get rid of it as best it could - carefully and painstakingly smoothing over the nuisance; unseen, secret, unacknowledged. Growing so slowly that it could hardly be noticed.

When after many years they finally opened the clam, inside they found the most beautiful flawless pearl. Smooth, dense, and heavy with the layers of their history - from rough grain of sand to the perfection gleaming softly before them.

Theirs to touch and hold and own - to carry with them, always.

 

**Spike and Angel's love is** like a teddy bear. They found it unexpectedly - all fluffy and new - many, many years ago. But being at that tender and cruel age when teddy bears are seen as the province of sissies and girls, they set about destroying it - tearing off its bow, shaving the fur, poking out an eye... and finally leaving it outside in the harsh weather, where it became soggy with rain and covered in mud.

When the two of them parted, the bear was stowed away in chest; torn, dingy and ignored.

Then one day they met again - much older, wiser and bleaker - and slowly began looking through the chest. Right at the bottom they found the teddy bear and at first they just put it back, uncertain and a bit abashed. Love is supposed to be a thing of beauty, right? But as time went on they thought that maybe they ought to do something a little more... so they cleaned and restored it as best they could, its blemishes rendering it more precious than they knew how to explain.

Now it sits on a shelf in a quiet corner - not hidden, nor on show. And never forgotten.


End file.
